Choice
by Doveie
Summary: Piper Rachel Washington was adopted by the Washington's at age 5. She now is a Sophomore in high school. She has to choose. Between the popular kids or her friends she's known since kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Authors Note: So I have an OC named Piper, and I decided to add her in here so here's her description. Okay, so this is going to be on Piper's POV for the whole thing**

 **Name: Piper Rachel Washington**

 **Birthday: November 13, 2003**

 **Age:15 yrs old**

 **Zodiac: Scorpio (for a reason)**

 **Parents: Birth Parents Died, Martha & George Washington**

 **Siblings: Lafayette & Alexander (Okay so they're** **not** **actually siblings, but for this story they have to be. It would make sense.)**

 **Grade:Sophomore**

 **Description: Long curly light brown hair, freckles, hazel blue eyes, tanned skin**

 **Languages: French & English**

 **Adopted: 5 yrs old, April 16, 2008**

 **Warning:**

 **Swearing**

 **Self-Harm**

 **Depression**

 **Eating Disorder**

* * *

"Piper!" Someone yelled from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready, and you have school today!"

"Coming!" I yelled back to the voice. Today is the first day of school and I am starting Sophomore year. Great.

By the time I get downstairs I see Laf and Alex eating.

"There's my little girl!" Martha said hugging me

"Hi mom!" I said hugging her back, I looked at the food and said in my best George voice "Pancakes for breakfast!"

"Pipes," Laf said looking up, trying not to laugh "do not eat all the pancakes."

"Eh, I'll try not to." I said smirking at him, while grabbing a plate and pancake

 ** _-15 minutes later-_**

"Come on, Alex!" I said trying to shake him awake. How did he fall asleep so quickly?

"I'm up, Pip.." Alex said slowly getting up, his voice sounding drowsy

"Great." Laf said looking at the clock "We have 10 minutes to get to school now."

"Shoot!" I said, realizing something "I'm still in my pajamas..."

"Hurry up then!" Laf said getting our bags ready

I ran upstairs to my room, and find some ripped jeans, and a shirt that says ' **Back off Bitch** '. I sprinted downstairs almost falling over, but thankfully didn't.

"Come on! Get in the car, I'm driving!" Alex yelled from the door

The drive to school was really quiet, I was sitting in the back, Laf was in the passenger seat, and Alex was driving. We all got out of the car and headed to the front of the school

"Come on!" I said whining "It''s not fair that you guys are Juniors!"

"Pipes, _petite soeur_ , it's not our fault that we are Juniors." Laf said, looking at me

"It's not fair." I said, putting on a pouting face.

"Pip, deal with it, we're older than you." Alex said, making a sign with his hands

"Piper!" Someone yelled from behind me, I turn around and see that it's Peggy

"Peggy!" I said running up to her and hugging her

"How are you?" Peggy said looking at me

"I've been...great, actually." I said, looking behind her "Where's your sisters?"

"Still in the car." She said, rolling her eyes

"Peggy! We- Piper!" A voice said from behind Peggy

"Hey!" I say, looking behind Peggy to see Eliza and Angelica walking over to us

"Well, Piper, we'll be going to see our friends." Alex said, about to walk away with Laf

"Okay, bye!" I replied, giving each of them a hug before they both left

We talked for a few minutes before the bell rang, I had Chemistry first with Peggy, thankfully. I stopped by my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed. I started to walk to Chemistry, only to be stopped by a voice

"Piper Washington." The voice said smugly, I turned around to see Maria Lewis, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Charles Lee

"What do you want?" I said, crossing my arms

"Nothing." Maria said, moving over to me

"There has to be something." I said

"Hm, well we want you to be a part of our group." Charles says

"What?" I say, looking at him, eyes wide with shock

"Come on, Piper," Thomas says "you know you want to."

"F-fine.." I said, not going to look at Thomas's puppy eyes

"Great! We'll be picking you up after school today!" Maria said, clapping her hands together

"B-but I have to go home with my brothers." I say stuttering, slowly backing towards my class

"No, we are going to get you a tattoo." Maria said, holding my arm

"I- okay." I say, in defeat. I'm saved by the bell when Thomas was about to say something. I walk in to see that Alex is in my class, but I also have James and Maria. Great.

"Hey Piper! Over here!" I look around the classroom, to see it was Peggy calling me

"Hey!" I say walking over there and sitting down

We talked for a while till Mrs. McCann came in, she's our chemistry teacher.

"Okay, settle down kids." said Mrs. McCann

Everyone found their seats and started role call

"Derick Bengal?"

"Here!"

"Amia Carlos?"

"Present!"

"Whitney Crest-more?"

"Here!"

"Serenity Hudsing?"

"Here!"

"Cole Jett?"

"Present.."

"Maria Lewis?"

"Here!"

"James Madison?"

"Here..."

"Lilac Moore?"

"Here!"

"Peggy Schuyler?"

"Here!"

"Alexander Washington?"

"Present."

"And Piper Washington?"

"I'm Here!" I say proudly. I see Alex roll his eyes, so I stick my tongue at him and he did the same thing back.

 **~(We're gonna skip to Lunch since I don't feel like doing anymore school stuff)~**

"Food!" I said, prancing to the lunch line. Alex, Laf, Peggy, Eliza, and Angie follow behind me.

"Jeez Pip, I've never seen you stellar to stay at school before." Alex says sarcastically

"So? I have a love for food, and at least I don't hide stuff from my family." I say, crossing my arms and turning my back towards Alex.

"Okay guys, no need for family problems here." Eliza says getting her food

"It's not a family problem..." mutters Alex, looking to the floor

"Yeah, sure, not a _family_ problem." I say, rolling my eyes

"It's _not_ a family problem." Alex says more sternly, looking up at me

"So, lying to us that you're eating, is totally not a family problem." I say, sitting down on a chair where our table was.

"Piper. We don't talk about that here." Alex says, glaring at me.

"We don't talk about _anything_ , _anywhere_." I say, anger bubbling up inside me

"Piper." He says more sternly, Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, and Laf staring at us in confusion

"Well I'm sorry!" I yell standing up, quickly

"Piper, what's going on?" Laf asked, really confused

"Well maybe you should ask Alex that!" I yell, storming out of the lunch room.

"Piper!" Alex yells getting up to follow me. I flipped him off.

I ran outside. Crying. Like a baby. I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around. The first thing I see is Maria, Thomas, Lee, and James. I was about to run again till' someone grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." The voice said sternly

I turn to see it was Thomas holding my arm. Fear rising up in me.

"W-What do you want?" I squeaked, tears still falling

"Come on, we're going to fix you right up." Maria says, glaring at Thomas while taking my arm from him. I follow them willingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

**I noticed a lot of messed up things in the last chapter, but I promise my writing has improved( and my French) in the past year.**

 **Warning: Swearing, Self-Harm, Eating Disorder, Panic Attacks**

* * *

I sat down uncomfortably beside Maria, my eyes quickly looked towards the table in the cafe.

"So, Piper, why were you crying?" Maria asked, her voice sounding a little concerned and her eyes looking worried.

I kept my mouth shut. I did not trust them at all, after all, they are known for hurting people and blackmailing people too.

"Answer her." Thomas said sternly, my eyes glanced up and I caught a glimpse of anger in his eyes. I quickly look back down.

"I just had an argument with Alexander." I mumbled quietly, "Why do you care?" I ask, glancing towards Maria.

"Because we are your friends." She crooned, smiling sweetly at me. Her eyes shined with excitement for a moment, before going back to dull. "Aren't we getting you a tattoo?" She asked, sounding more demanding.

"Ah, that is correct." Thomas smiled, almost cunningly and cruel.

I let out a small whimper, remembering the conversation they had an hour before. "D-do I have to get a tattoo..?" I asked meekly.

"Of course!~" She sung, "We all have a tattoo showing our _loyalty_ to our group!" She added, lifting her arm to show a small arrow on her forearm with the words ' _Forever And Always_ '.

James, Charles, and Thomas all show their forearms to show they all had one too. I gulped, my hands starting to shake a little bit. Maria smiled at me, and I nodded slowly, agreeing to go get one. Maybe I could give secrets to Alex and the rest of the group.

"Then let's go." The group stood up and walked out of the cafe to a black ford.

* * *

I stared at my red skin with the new arrow on top of it. Was this a good choice, they wouldn't have let me say no anyway. I hear my name being called and look up towards the teacher.

"Well, Miss Washington, do you agree with this statement?" She points to the statement on the chalkboard. It read ' _If we didn't have suffering, everyone would be happier and the world would not be suffering as much._ '

I shake my head, "Without suffering, we wouldn't be where we are now. We would have never gotten to where we are now, we wouldn't have gotten our freedom and we wouldn't be living in America. When one person is suffering, another is happy. Take a single father with a daughter who is going into Middle School. He has to work extra hours just so that he and his daughter can eat, have clothes, shelter, and water. While he suffers from overworking himself, his daughter thrives in school and has many loving friends and teachers." I finished. The teacher nodded her head.

"Yes, without suffering of one, another will not be happy." The teacher continued with the story.

I closed my eyes, the noise fading into one another before it disappeared.

My eyes flew opened, everything was blurry. I looked around, my eyes widening, my chest started feeling tight and I started coughing. I tried standing up, but I fell. I'm going to die, I'm dying. No No No. I don't want to die. Not yet. I'm not ready...I started breathing rapidly. Something cold touched my shoulder and I flinched.

"Piper! You need to breathe!" A voice squeaked out. I shook my head, my tears were making my sight even worse.

"C-Can't b-breathe." I choked out, I started feeling myself shake.

"Just relax," A different voice said, "think of something calm and good."

I closed my eyes shut and imagined my parents and me in a park. We were having a picnic and were talking. I kept imagining this memory over and over, I could feel my body relax and my breathing getting under control. I opened my eyes back up again. I saw my two adopted brothers and Mrs. Crenshaw.

"Dear, you scared us. What happened?" Mrs. Crenshaw asked. Lafayette looked at her like she was crazy, he rolled her eyes.

" _Ne voit-elle pas que Piper d-avoir une crise de panique_?" He whispered to Alexander. Alex shrugged, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She had a panic attack Mrs. Crenshaw." He replied to the teacher, Lafayette mumbled something.

"I-I'm fine. I promise." I said, standing up to show I was fine. I smiled weakly and started to leave the classroom. I was out in the hallway when I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I flinched and turned around, putting my arms in a defensive position.

"Hey, it's just me." The boy said, taking his hand up. It was Hercules, his eyes looked concerned and worried. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to smile. He grabbed my left arm and turned it over quickly. His eyes widened as he saw the tattoo.

"Piper, what is this? I thought you didn't like tattoos." He looked back up towards me, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I-I was forced too..." I replied softly.

"Who?" He asked.

I remained quiet.

"Piper. Who forced you to get this." He demanded, his voice getting low and rough. I feel tears pricking at my eyes.

I mumbled something and Hercules raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "T-Thomas, James, Charles, and Maria..." I reply, slowly and a little louder so he could hear. Hercules' eyes widened, and he looked at me with shock.

"They told me that they wanted me in their group, I agreed, but they forced me to get this tattoo to show loyalty to them." I choked out, my voice cracking a little bit. I felt disappointed in myself for allowing them for doing this, but it felt nice telling someone. Someone who didn't know her past.

"Piper, why didn't you tell Alex or Lafayette?" My eyes flew to the floor.

"They wouldn't understand. They never _understand_." I whispered, sinking to the floor.

"Hey, they will understand. I promise." He smiled, trying to make me happy i guess, but his eyes still gave me a sympathy look.

* * *

I sat at the table, staring at my phone. Voices were talking in the other room. It was Alexander and Lafayette.

" _Je sais, mais elle ne nous fait toujours pas confiance même après dix ans_." A voice said, he sounded sad and tired. **(I know, but she still doesn't trust us even after ten years[Translation])**

They kept talking for a while. I sighed, getting up and started walking into the room.

"It's not my fault she's messed up! We try, but she never listens to us!" The voice yelled, it sounded like Alexander. I stopped in my tracks. My face started feeling hot. I felt tears escaping my eyes.

I walked into the room, my eyes staring dully into Alexander's. "You're right. I _never_ listen." I say, slowly and softly.

"P-piper. I didn't mean it like that-" He started, but Lafayette hushed him up by waving a hand.

"Piper, we love you very much, _mais vous ne nous écoutez jamais_." He said, changing to his native language. I look towards him, smiling softly.

"You wanna know why?" I ask, tears flowing harder down my cheeks. "Maybe it's because you never listen to me. Or maybe it's because you never ask how I feel. Wait a minute. It's because you don't know what I've been through." She said bitterly. Her tears stopped and she felt numb. Maybe it was better to be emotionless than having emotions.

"I-Piper, I am sorry." The Frenchman said, walking over to hug me. I pushed him away, my chest burned with anger and frustration.

" _GET AWAY FROM ME_!" I yelled, why did I yell. I don't know why, but it made me feel better. I look towards the boys, both of their eyes wide with shock.

"Don't yell at him." Alex said through gritted teeth, his face went back to neutral.

"Whatever. You wouldn't care if he yelled at me anyway. No one would." I snapped back. I stormed out of the room and into my room. I sighed frustratingly. I buried myself under my blankets, hiding from the rest of the world.

That's when it happened.


	3. Chapter 3:Words That Changed Everything

**Warning: Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Blood, Swearing**

* * *

I saw it. The object glinted in the sun and I took the blankets off me. It shined, it was perfect. I could. No. I want to use it. It'll help. I picked up the razor and put it towards my skin. _One slice._ Blood dripped on the floor. _Two. Three. Four. Five. Six._ I kept cutting. My arm stung with pain, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. Which made it worse. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I didn't stop. It hurt, but felt nice. Then I heard knocking on my door.

 _Shit._ I hid the razor in my closet and ran to my bed. I ducked under the sheets as I heard the door creak open.

"Piper? Your brothers said you ran into your room after a heated argument. Are you alright?" A feminine voice spoke, sweetly and calm. Then there was a gasp and silence. I heard footsteps walk closer to me. I sucked in a shaky breath, my head started feeling dizzy. I felt weak, and I look towards my wrists. Red liquid was dripping down from them, staining the sheets. The blankets flew off me and I turn my head to see a scared female figure. My vision started to blur, so I couldn't see who it was.

"PIPER!" The woman screamed, I smiled weakly at her. She sounded like my mother. Wait a minute. She looks like my birth mom.

"Hi mama," I tried to grin, but I couldn't feel my body. "Are we going to the park now?" I tried getting up, but was pushed back down. I heard someone yell, but couldn't hear what they were saying. "Mama, you promised me." I said, my voice breaking and sounding weak. I felt something cool and wet drip on my cheek from my eyes. Then I was being picked up, my vision started to get dark.

"Piper, please. Please stay alive." The calm and sweet voice spoke again, I tried to open my mouth to say ' _But I am alive? What do you mean?_ ', but no words or sound came out. I heard weeping, but all I saw was black. There was sirens, voices, and then silence. I have always hated silence, but this silence was relaxing. It was quiet, no sounds or feels or smells.

* * *

 _I'm losing it...Too much silence, too much darkness. I wanna get out of here._ I couldn't feel my body, I couldn't move anything. Not my arms, not my legs, I didn't even know if I was breathing for hell's sake! Then there was a bright white light that flashed. And my eyes flew open. My eyes flew around the room, landing from the doctors to a woman talking to them.

"H-hello?" I squeaked out, my voice sounding rusty like it hasn't been used for years. Their heads whipped towards me and I saw the woman put a hand to her mouth. Tears started to fall down her cheek as she started walking to me. I looked at her confused, before a gasp escaped my lips.

"M-Martha?" I asked, stuttering. The woman nodded quietly, reaching a hand towards mine. I winced in pain as her fingers gently touched my arm, and she quickly yanked her arm back. She stared at me, her face soft and sad.

"My dear," She walked closed to me and kneeled beside my bed, "why did you do it?" She asked. I looked at her confused, opening my mouth before closing it abruptly. I turned my head to the opposite side of the room.

"Where's Alexander, George, and Lafayette?" I questioned, almost whispering. I heard Martha sigh before there was typing. I turned my head back over to her to see her texting something on her phone.

"Martha? Where are they?" I ask again, making her look up at me. She smiled lightly, putting her phone away.

"They're on their way here right now." She spoke, softly. Her eyes looked distant and far, like she was thinking of something. She shook her head before looking back at me again.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before the door creaked open. I looked towards it to see Alexander, Lafayette, and George walk in.

"Piper. Thank goodness your alright." George spoke as he walked closer to me. I nodded, my eyes trailing off towards Alexander. He looked more pale and sicker than usual. His hair was oily and there was dark bags under his eyes. He stared at me before turning away, starting to talk to Lafayette.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I don't even know why you guys are all worried about me." I chuckled nervously, sinking back into the hospital bed. I closed my eyes shut.

"You wanna know why we're worried about you?" A voice grumbled, I opened one eye to see it was Alexander who spoke. I sighed, before slightly shrugging.

"Sure, whatever." I said, sitting back up to see everyone better.

"You let yourself bleed out, Piper. _You fucking let yourself bleed._ " He snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. George gave a glare to Alexander and he shied away from the tall man.

"I-what?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you cut yourself and bled almost to death." Alexander mumbled quietly. Everyone in the room nodded. I turn my wrists over and my breath hitched. There was bandages over them, and blood stained and dampened the wraps. My eyes face started feeling hot, and a tear escaped my eye. I tried to stifle a sob, but I broke down and I started crying heavily. Lafayette ran over to me and hugged me tightly, smoothing my hair down and trying to calm me down.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I choked out, my voice shaky and raspy. I continued to cry. A few minutes passed till I calmed myself down. The room was quiet and I stared down my hands that were shaking.

"Shhhh, _mon petit ourson_ , it is not your fault." Lafayette whispered, his French accent thick and clear. **(My little cub[Translation])**

I leaned into the tall man more. Closing my eyes and dozing off.

* * *

" _Mon petit ourson_ , time to wake." A voice spoke. I opened my eye and groaned.

"No." I whipped the sheets over my head and snuggled into the bed. The blanket flew off of me, and a grinning Lafayette was above me.

"Good to see that you are finally awake." He smirked, while reaching for my hand. "It is time to leave, you are finally getting discharged." I nodded and stood up. My legs felt wobbly while I stood up. I leaned on Lafayette as a balance so I wouldn't fall.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked, staring down at the gown I was still in. He pointed to the bathroom and I walked towards it. I walked in and closed the door. I looked around and spotted my clothes on the counter. I changed into them and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was greasy, it was messy, in knots, and looks dull and faded of color. I sighed and went to the door. My hand was on the knob when I heard whispering.

"Alexander, _mon petit lion_ , she's fine. Don't let it get to your head." The voice said, sounding muffled. I took a breath in, of course he was worried about me. Or is it all an act.

"Laf? I'm coming out." I spoke out loud, so he could hear me. I opened the door and stepped out. I had a sweatshirt and sweatpants on, so I decided to put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Goodbye Alexander, we will be home soon." Lafayette spoke to the phone. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Let's go." I said, walking out of the hospital room.

* * *

" _Maman_! _Papa_! We are home!" Lafayette yelled as we walked into the building. I looked around the house, it seemed emptier than usual. There was no decorations at the front like usual, it's as if they put everything away.

"Lafayette!" Martha walked in, giving a tight hug to Lafayette before looking at me. She smiled lightly and warmly to me, but didn't come near me. My eyes flicked to the floor.

"Piper, hello dear." A stiff and deep voice entered the room, and I looked up to see George. I smiled at him and walked over to him, giving him a hug. He didn't return it, instead he looked towards Martha.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, looking between the three in the room.

"No. But we have something to tell you." Martha responded, her voice sounding sad and tired.

I stifled down a cry as I heard the words escape Martha's lips. I felt tears flow violently down my face as I backed up to the wall.


End file.
